wirelessfandomcom-20200222-history
Wi-Fi
This article covers the practical aspects of wireless access to the Internet via Wi-Fi. Data is sent over various radio frequencies depending on the service. Typical Wi-Fi connection speeds are 11 and 54 Mbps. In practice, throughput is about half the connection speed. Wireless Networks basically consists of computers equipped with wireless NICs, which may be USB, PCI, Mini PCI, CF card, PCMCIA/CardBus, or other interface. Connectivity to a wired network requires a wireless access point (AP) used as a bridging device. Connectivity to the Internet usually requires a wireless router, which includes an access point. AP's are typically located near the centre of the wireless client concentration. wifi Related Resources * Wikipedia:Wi-Fi * WLAN * Wikipedia:IEEE 802.11 * WiFi-Forum * WiFi Resources * PracticallyNetworked.com (reviews, troubleshooting and tutorials) * Tom's Networking: Wireless (articles, reviews, and how to's) * Wi-Fi 6 Routers (list of available and upcoming 802.11ax routers) * Locust world mesh networking wiki * Setting up a wireless network * Home and Small Office Networking with Windows XP ** Get started with home networking ** Configuring Windows XP IEEE 802.11 Wireless Networks for the Home and Small Business The TWO Rules of Wireless Networking # It always goes as fast as they say it does # It always goes as far as they say it does : http://www.smallnetbuilder.com/content/view/24861/99/ Wireless Networking Need To Know 2006 Getting Started See ''Wireless Networking Need To Know 2006'' Wi-Fi Network Types Infrastructure The network topology of an Infrastructure Wireless LAN (WLAN) is a point-to-multipoint star, with a single central controller (wireless access point or wireless router), and one or more wireless clients. * Clients can connect to one and only one access point, and not to other clients. * An access point can only connect to clients, not to other access points. Some products can be switched between different modes; e.g., ''either an access point or a client bridge, but not both at the same time. Most Wi-Fi WLANs are Infrastructure. Ad Hoc The network topology of an Ad Hoc Wireless LAN (WLAN) is fully connected matrix, with two or more wireless clients connecting to each other, without any central controller. Connecting an Ad Hoc network to other networks (''e.g., the public Internet) typically involves bridging or routing in one of the wireless clients (e.g., Windows Internet Connection Sharing) to some other network connection. Wi-Fi Channels Wi-Fi uses spectrum near 2.4 GHz, which is standardized and unlicensed by international agreement, although the exact frequency allocations vary slightly in different parts of the world, as does maximum permitted power. However, channel numbers are standardized by frequency throughout the world, so authorized frequencies can be identified by channel numbers. Wi-Fi Channels Channel Center Freq (GHz) Americas EMEA France Israel China Japan 1 2.412 Y Y Y Y Y 2 2.417 Y Y Y Y Y 3 2.422 Y Y Y Y Y Y 4 2.427 Y Y Y Y Y Y 5 2.432 Y Y Y Y Y Y 6 2.437 Y Y Y Y Y Y 7 2.442 Y Y Y Y Y Y 8 2.447 Y Y Y Y Y Y 9 2.452 Y Y Y Y Y Y 10 2.457 Y Y Y Y Y 11 2.462 Y Y Y Y Y 12 2.467 Y Y Y 13 2.472 Y Y Y 14 2.484 Y * EMEA = Europe, Middle East and Asia (except where otherwise specified) * Maximum permitted power varies by region. * Channel spacing is 0.005 GHz (5 MHz), except for channel 14 (which is ignored for much that follows). * Each channels overlaps its neighbors, with the amount of interference decreasing the farther apart they are. * Most interference is with the two adjacent channels in each direction (above and below); e.g., ''channel 6 mostly interferes with channels 4, 5, 7 and 8. * There is significant interference with two more channels in each direction; ''e.g., ''channel 6 also has significant interference with channels 2, 3, 9 and 10. * There can even be some interference beyond four channels in each direction, particularly with strong transmitters; ''e.g., ''channel 6 can interfere with channels 1 and 11. * As a good rule of thumb, there should be minimal interference between channels that are ''five numbers apart, except channel 14, which has minimal interference with other channels. * In the USA: ** There are three minimum interference channels: 1, 6, 11. ** For four channels with somewhat more interference that may still be usable, channels can be three or four numbers apart: Option #1 Option #2 Option #3 1, 4, 7, 11 1, 4, 8, 11 1, 5, 8, 11 References: * Channels, Power Levels, and Antenna Gains. Cisco Aironet 1200 Series Access Point Software Configuration Guide for VxWorks. ''Retrieved on 2007-06-18. * Mitchell Burton (Cirond Technologies). Channel Overlap Calculations for 802.11b Networks. (PDF) ''White Paper. ''TechOnLine (registration required but free). Retrieved on 2006-06-14. * John Ross. How Wi-Fi Works. (PDF) ''The Book of Wi-Fi (ISBN 1-886411-45-X). ''No Starch Press (March 2003, 288 pp). Retrieved on 2006-06-14. * Wikipedia:IEEE 802.11#Channels and international compatibility Wi-Fi Hardware Wireless Access Point A Wireless Access Point (AP) is the central bridge device used in an Infrastructure (as opposed to Ad Hoc) wireless network. (See Wi-Fi Network Types) Traffic from the wireless side of the bridge is sent to the Ethernet (wired) side of the bridge, and ''vice versa. The wireless access point controls all traffic with wireless client radios. Note: A wireless router, which is often less expensive than a wireless access point, can be configured to work as just a wireless access point -- see Wi-Fi How To Use a wireless router as a wireless access point. Wireless Router A wireless router typically consists of three sections: # Ethernet router, including: #* DHCP client and server #* NAT(PAT) #* Firewall (sometimes, not always -- NAT alone is '''not' a real firewall'') # Ethernet switch # Wireless access point (radio) Some boxes also include either: * DSL modem * Cable modem Note: A wireless router, which is often less expensive than a wireless access point, can be configured to work as just a wireless access point -- see Wi-Fi How To Use a wireless router as a wireless access point. Wireless Bridge All 802.11 wireless is bridging, where everything is done on Layer 2. IP addresses are used only for configuration of the access points. Wi-Fi encapsulates 802.3 Ethernet packets inside 802.11 wireless packets. Wireless Bridge Types * Single MAC address client adapter : Common client radio used in workstations, laptops, and PDA's. Limited to connecting one computer to an infrastructure access point. * Multiple MAC address client adapter : Client wireless adapter that can bridge more than one MAC address. Used for connecting more than one computer via a single wireless link to an infrastructure access point. * Point-to-point wireless bridge : Two identical radios used to connect two networks. Same as transparent bridge. Will bridge more than one MAC address. * Transparent bridges. : Bridges more than one MAC address. Same as point to point bridge. * Point-to-multipoint wireless bridge : Three or more identical radios used to connect multiple networks. Bridge more than one MAC address * Workgroup bridge : Bridges a limited number of MAC addresses (usually 4, 8, or 16) to an infrastructure access point. (Examples: 3Com 3CRWE675075, 3CRWE83096A, Cisco AIR-WGB352) * Game adapter : Muddled marketing term for either a workgroup bridge or single MAC address client adapter. Bridges an indeterminant number of MAC addresses. Some do one MAC, some do more. Good luck. * Wireless repeater : Store-and-forward repeater. Repeats all packets it hears for a configured SSID. Also repeats all broadcasts. Used to extend the range or coverage of a wireless network. * WDS bridge : Simultaneously act as a bridge and as an access point. Used to extend the range or coverage of a network. Wireless users can connect to any WDS bridge as if were an access point. WDS bridge radios talk to each other as if they were transparent bridge radios. * Wireless Ethernet switch : Multiple simple access point radios connected to a central intelligent switch. Offers centralized management and monitoring. Very easy to expand. Note that a switch is a bridge with more than two ports. Wireless Ethernet Bridges Note: There are '''limits' on how many units (MAC addresses) these products are able to bridge (even with a separate wired hub or switch). Some (which may be called "game adapter") are only able to bridge a single MAC address. Some (but not necessarily all) bridges able to handle more than one MAC address are identified with multi, with a number in parentheses if the specific limit is known. This information may not be reliable, and should be verified before making a purchase!'' * Actiontec ** 54 Mbps Wireless Ethernet Adapter * Belkin ** F5D7130 Wireless G Access Point multi ** F5D7330 Wireless G Gaming Adapter * Buffalo ** WLI-TX4-G54HP Wireless-G MIMO Performance Ethernet Converter multi * D-Link ** DGL-3420 Wireless 108AG Gaming Adapter ** DPR-1260 RangeBooster G Multifunction Print Server Can be used to bridge an Ethernet device. ** DWL-2100AP High Speed 2.4GHz (802.11g) Wireless 108Mbps Access Point multi ** DWL-2700AP Wireless 802.11g Outdoor AP/Bridge multi ** DWL-7700AP Wireless AG Outdoor AP/Bridge multi ** DWL-810+ Ethernet to Wireless Bridge multi ** DWL-G810 Ethernet to Wireless Bridge ** DWL-G820 High-Speed Wireless Gaming Adapter * Hawking ** HWBA54G Wireless-G Multi-Function AP/Bridge multi * Linksys ** WET54G Wireless-G Ethernet Bridge multi ** WGA54AG Wireless A/G Game Adapter ** WGA54G Wireless-G Game Adapter * Motorola ** WE800G Wireless Ethernet Bridge * NETGEAR ** WAG102 ProSafe Dual Band Wireless Access Point multi ** WAG302 ProSafe Dual Band Wireless Access Point multi ** WG102 Prosafe 802.11g Wireless Access Point multi ** WG302 Prosafe 802.11g Wireless Access Point multi ** WGE101 54 Mbps Wireless Ethernet Bridge multi ** WGPS606 54Mbps Wireless USB print server with 4-port switch multi Can be used to bridge Ethernet devices. * SMC ** SMC2582W-B EliteConnect Wireless Bridge multi ** SMC2585W-G EliteConnect Wireless Bridge multi ** SMC2586W-G EliteConnect Wireless Bridge multi ** SMC2870W EZ Connect g Wireless Ethernet Bridge multi ** SMCWEBT-G EZ Connect g Wireless Ethernet Bridge multi Adapter Types * PCI * Mini PCI * USB * PC Card Link Calculations The easiest way to do this is by example. Your setup and numbers will vary. This is the best case solution, with no consideration for atmospherics, Fresnel zone edge diffraction, folliage attenuation, and non-line of sight effect. Fade margin only gets worse, never better. We'll use a pair of Linksys WRT54G v4 802.11g with DD-WRT alternative firmware setup as a transparent bridge. This makes it easy because both sides are the same. The transmit output is about +17 dBm. The WRT54G will be mounted in a weatherproof box somewhere near the antenna with a single 3 ft cable (pigtail) using LMR-240 coax with a loss of about 4 dB including connectors. Next, we gotta do some guesswork. I'll assume that we can live with about 6 Mbits/sec thruput. That means the connection speed will be about twice that or 12 Mbits/sec. The receiver sensitivity varies with the speed and modulation type. The following is from the Dlink DI-624 datasheet but is close enough for most similar 802.11g radios: Mbps Type PER dBm 54 OFDM 10% -68 48 OFDM 10% -68 36 OFDM 10% -75 24 OFDM 10% -79 18 OFDM 10% -82 12 OFDM 10% -84 Mbps Type PER dBm 11 CCK 8% -82 9 OFDM 10% -87 6 OFDM 10% -88 5.5 CCK 8% -85 2 QPSK 8% -86 1 BPSK 8% -89 12 Mbps connect speed thus sets the receiver sensitivity at -84 dBm. PER (Packet Error Rate) is similar to BER (Bit Error Rate) but is easier to measure. You would not want to operate at a 10% PER error rate. 1 in 10 packets trashed is useable, but no fun. This is approximately the same as a BER of 1E105, which is one of the common reference levels for measuring receiver sensitivity. Again, these are measurement reference levels, not operating points. Next, we must guess the fade margin. Fade margin or system operating margin is how much stronger the operating level is above the receiver reference level. 20 dB is considered to be a good minimum. In other words, your operating signal level must be 100 times stronger than the receiver sensitivity or the link is going to be flaky and unreliable. The relationship between fade margin and reliability is: SOM dB Reliability % Downtime per year 8 18 28 38 48 58 90 99 99 .9 99 .99 99 .999 99 .9999 876 hours 88 hours 8 .8 hours 53 minutes 5 .3 minutes 32 seconds 99% reliability might sound great, but that means your link will be useless for 1% of the year, or 3.6 days per year. Don't go below 20 dB fade margin, which is 70 hours of downtime per year. Plugging the above guesswork into a suitable Link Calculator and trying various antenna gains until we get a 20 dB fade margin: TX power TX coax loss TX ant gain Distance RX ant gain RX coax loss RX sens Fade margin +15 dBm 4 dB (3 ft LMR-240 plus a mess of connectors) unknown 2 miles unknown 4 dB (same at other end) -84 dBm (at 12 Mbits/sec) 20 dB yields a minimum antenna gain of +21 dBi. Any less than +21 dBi antenna gain will result in insufficient fade margin and a corresponding loss in link reliability. That makes the required antenna to be a dish. We can use a lower gain antenna by running at a slower speed, shorter coax, or more transmit power at both ends. Online link calculators: * System Operating Margin (Terabeam Wireless) * Wireless Network Link Analysis (Green Bay Professional Packet Radio) * Antenna System Designer (Connect802) Performance and Speed Wireless connection speed and throughput are quite different. The wireless may offer a connection speed of 54 Mbits/sec, but the actual thruput is considerably less, typically less than half. That's because of management packet overhead, 802.11b compatibility, inter-symbol gaps, and necessary timing delays. Also, note that wireless is half-duplex, where only one radio in a given airspace can transmit at a time. This is taken from an Atheros paper with some additions and corrections. Wi-Fi type Non-overlapping Channels Modulation Max Link Max TCP Max UDP 802.11b only 3 CCK 11 5.9 7.1 802.11g with 802.11b 3 OFDM/CCK 54 14.4 19.5 802.11g only 3 OFDM 54 24.4 30.5 802.11g turbo 1 OFDM 108 42.9 54.8 802.11a 13 OFDM 54 24.4 30.5 802.11a turbo 6 OFDM 108 42.9 54.8 The paper claims that encryption is enabled for these calculations, but the numbers seem to indicate that these number are for encryption disabled. (Don't know for sure.) The maximum TCP and maximum UDP are the theoretical maximum throughput rates. No calculations for Turbo and SuperG modes yet. There is also a relationship between speed and range. The following table is from a paper by Intel on wireless hotspot deployment for 802.11b/g. Rate Mbps Range ft 1 2 5 .5 6 9 11 350 250 180 300 250 150 Rate Mbps Range ft 12 18 24 36 48 54 200 170 140 100 95 90 The rather optimistic ranges listed are probably with a better than standard omnidirectional antenna and with unobstructed line of sight. There are similar charts in the Intel Wi-Fi hotspot paper for other frequencies and protocols. Attenuation Solid objects greatly attenuate (reduce) Wi-Fi radio signals, so clear line of sight is best. The amount of attenuation is expressed in dB, where each 3 dB of attenuation is a power loss of 1/2. Indoor : :[http://www.3com.com/other/pdfs/products/en_US/101900.pdf 3Com Wireless Antennas Product Guide] Outdoor Repeaters Antennas Antenna Manufacturers * Hawking * Linksys Do It Yourself * See Wikibooks:Wifi:Building an antenna * AB9IL WLAN Antenna Projects Manufacturers Belkin * Belkin home page Buffalo Technology * Buffalo Technology home page * WHR-G54S Wireless-G High Speed Router & Access Point ** Notes on the Buffalo Technology WHR-G54S D-Link * D-Link home page * Firmware downloads (including beta versions) * Product simulators (user interfaces) Hawking Technology * Hawking Technology home page * High-Gain Range Extending Antennas * HWR54G Hi-Speed Wireless-G Router Revision M ** BUG: Firmware Version 1.0 Release 11 is unable to properly renew DHCP leases on Comcast cable Internet. Fixed in Version 1.1 Release 22. As of May 2006, the only way to get this firmware is by an email request to Hawking Support ('''not' phone). Intel * 'Intel Wireless Networking' Linksys * 'Linksys home page' (part of Cisco Systems * Antennas ** HGA7S High-Gain (7 dBi) Omni with R-SMA connector ** HGA7T High-Gain (7 dBi) Omni with R-TNC connector * LinksysInfo.org Good source of information on Linksys products * Product simulators (user interfaces) * Wikipedia:WRT54G (including related models) Motorola * 'Motorola Home Networking' * WPS870G Wireless Print Server ** 6/2006: WPA-PSK reportedly doesn't work. Replace product with something else. NETGEAR * 'NETGEAR home page' * WG511 PC Card ** Version 1 (v1) has about the best range and performance of readily available 802.11g PC Card adapters ** Version 2 (v2), a different design, isn't as good as Version 1. 3Com * '3Com Wireless' 2Wire * '2Wire home page' 3rd-party Firmware Replacing the standard firmware in certain wireless routers and access points (''e.g., Linksys WRT54GL) can provide greatly increased functionality (e.g. hotspot capability) and improved stability, although a fair amount of technical skill may be needed. For specific features and supported products, see: * DD-WRT ** How To Setup a Wi-Fi Hotspot ** Sputnik (for setting up secure hotspots) * OpenWRT ** ChilliSpot (for setting up secure hotspots) ** HotspotOpenvpnHowto (hotspot with private VPN access) ** WiFiTastic (for setting up secure hotspots) * Sveasoft ** tinyPEAP (very small RADIUS server) Replacing the standard firmware in certain wireless routers and access points (e.g., ZyxelP330W) can provide greatly increased functionality (e.g. hotspot capability) and improved stability, although a fair amount of technical skill may be needed. For specific features and supported products, see: * Wive (firmware for rtl8186 SoC based routers) * Wive-NG (next generation firmware for rtl8186 SoC based routers) Wi-Fi Software Connection Managers Software for rapid changing of network configuration profiles. * Boingo Wi-Fi software (free) * Mobile Net Switch * NetSwitcher Network Monitors Monitor network throughout, amount of data sent/received, etc. Recommended products are shown in bold. * Bandwidth Vista * Emsa Bandwidth Monitor * MZL & Novatech TrafficStatistic * NetMeter * Netmon * NetSpeed * NetStat Live * Network Traffic Monitor * Tong Software LAN Monitor * Interface Traffic Indicator Site Survey Tools See Why and How to do a Site Survey * Free tools ** Kismet ** Network Stumbler ** Ekahau Heatmapper ** NetSpot App * Professional Tools ** Ekahau SIte Survey Pro ** NetSpot Pro ** Sharks Pro ** Vidnado Pro WEP cracking * Airsnort Wi-Fi Speed * The raw speed reported by your wireless network adapter is not necessarily a reliable indicator of actual raw speed. The reason is that transmit speed fluctuates according to the wireless error rate, and when the wireless link is idle, unrealistic speed may be reported (since no errors are occuring when the wireless link is idle). * Data can only flow on one wireless link in one direction at any one time, which means that the maximum data transfer rate will be well below half of the raw wireless network speed. * To measure Wi-Fi speed, see Wi-Fi How To Measure wireless network performance. Wi-Fi Safety Anti-Virus (free) If you're not already protected, then you're probably already infected! Resident protection * Avira AntiVir Personal Edition Classic ** Very good, but occasionally pops up a nag screen *** How to eliminate the nag screen (Windows XP Pro only) * Grisoft AVG Free ** Not quite as good, but still very good, and no nagging Online scanners * Trend Micro HouseCall * Panda ActiveScan * Kaspersky Lab * McAfee FreeScan Anti-Spyware (free) Run only one resident protection at any given time. (Multiple scanners are OK, and may be needed in difficult cases.) * Microsoft Defender (still in "beta") ** Very good protection ** Poor interface in Beta 2 ** Only works on "genuine" Windows Other good anti-spyware (e.g., ''for on-demand scanning) * Spybot Search & Destroy (not effective against all threats) * Ad-Aware SE Personal (not effective against all threats) '''Diagnostic tools for spyware' * HijackThis Wi-Fi Security *See: ** WiFi:Security ** The Unofficial 802.11 Security Web Page ** Simple advice for securing your home wireless LAN Wi-Fi Security Myths * The six dumbest ways to secure a wireless LAN (Wireless LAN security hall of shame) ** MAC filtering (absolutely worthless) ** SSID hiding (doesn't really work, causes needless grief) *** Debunking the Myth of SSID Hiding (registration required) ** LEAP authentication (can be rapidly cracked) ** Disable DHCP (waste of time) ** Antenna placement (hackers have better antennas than you do) ** Just use 802.11a or Bluetooth (have nothing to do with security) * Dispelling the Myth of Wireless Security Intruder Detection * AirSnare WEP * See Wikipedia:Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP) * WEP can be easily cracked and is ''not secure. Use WPA instead.'' ** How To Crack WEP ** WEP: Dead Again * WEP keys can usually be entered in either ASCII format ''(all letters, numbers, ''etc.) or hex (hexadecimal) format ''(only 0-9 and A-F), and the difference can result in (frustrating) key mismatch. To avoid this problem, ''enter all keys in hex (using only symbols 0-9 and A-F). WEP Type (Bits) Number of key characters ASCII Hex WEP64 (40) 5 10 WEP128 (104) 13 26 WPA * See Wikipedia:Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA) SSL/TLS * Wikipedia:SSL/TLS (Secure Sockets Layer/Transport Layer Security) * See: ** Wi-Fi How To Use SSL/TLS for email access ** Wi-Fi How To Use SSL/TLS for sensitive Web pages Software Firewall * A good software "firewall" will protect your computer from network attacks, particularly on unencrypted Wi-Fi networks (e.g., ''public hotspots). * If running Microsoft Windows XP: *# Update with SP2 (Service Pack 2), and install ''all security updates. *# Make sure the Windows Firewall is enabled for the wireless connection. * Good free software firewalls ** Comodo Personal Firewall ** Sunbelt Kerio Personal Firewall (full download reverts to free basic version after 30 days) ** ZoneAlarm VPN VPN (Virtual Private Networking) is used to construct and connect private networks using the public Internet. Communications are secured by means of some type of encryption, depending on the specific type of VPN. In general, there are two kinds of VPN: * Remote-access, in which both payload and data are encrypted. * Site-to-site, in which only data are encrypted. VPN Service Providers: * AnchorFree Hotspot Shield (ad banners) * Anonymity Network™ (Free Trial, commercial) * HotSpotVPN (commercial) * IAPS Security Store (commercial, no banners, no ads, no bandwidth limits.) * iPIG (10 MB free, commercial thereafter) * iVPN.net (Commercial, No bandwidth limits, Gigabit connections) * JiWire Hotspot Helper (commercial) * CASVPN (commercial) * PublicVPN.com (commercial) * VPN Privacy (commercial) * WiTopia (commercial) * Ivacy VPN (commercial) * PureVPN (commercial) * FastestVPN (commercial) * Torrent VPN (commercial) * www.tzone-wifi.com (commercial) Captive Portal WiFi Hotspots. Generate revenue from your location today! * All Best VPN (Commerical) * Top VPN Service (Commerical) * Private Internet Access (Commerical) * IPVanish Vs NordVPN What Makes for a Strong Password or Passphrase? *See Wikipedia:Password strength *See also: ** Password ** Passphrase ** Diceware Passphrase Home Page ** Password Safe (generates and stores passwords securely) Wireless Isolation * If you want to open up wireless to outsiders (even just a neighbor), look for a wirelesss router with an isolation ''feature that blocks wireless-to-wired networking, most often found in "hotspot" routers. * If you also have wireless devices, then look for a wireless router or access point with a ''wireless isolation feature that blocks peer-to-peer wireless networking (e.g., NETGEAR WG302). What is Wardriving? * See Wifi:Wardriving Wi-Fi Hotspots * See How to Setup a hotspot Free Public HotSpot Directories * USA (and other countries) ** AnchorFree ** JiWire ** MetroFreeFi ** Wi-Fi-FreeSpot Directory ** WiFinder * Australia ** Australian HotSpots Commercial Hotspots * Directories ** AirportWiFiGuide.com (U.S. Airports) ** JiWire ** WiFinder * Networks ** Airpath ** at&t (SBC) FreedomLink ** Boingo ** iBAHN ** ICOA ** iPass ** Leap Wifi ** NetNearU ** Sprint ** T-Mobile ** Trustive ** Wayport ** WeRoam Special Wi-Fi Applications Marine See Wi-Fi on a Boat Mesh networks Mesh is a wireless co-operative communication infrastructure between multiple individual wireless transceivers (i.e., ''a wireless mesh) that have IP networking capabilities. More information: * Wireless mesh network (Wikipedia) * Mesh Networks (new media Wikia) * LocustWorld * RoofNet ** Meraki Networks * Rooftop Networks (Nokia) Streaming Audio to Home Stereo * '''Media Adapter with computer as server:' ** Wired Media Adapter with a Wi-Fi-Ethernet bridge/gaming adapter (e.g., Hauppauge MediaMVP with Linksys WRT54G as client bridge) ** Wireless Media Adapter (e.g., Apple Airport Express driven by Apple iTunes software) * Standalone Internet radio connecting to Wi-Fi network: ** Wired Internet radio with a Wi-Fi-Ethernet bridge/gaming adapter (e.g., Slim Devices Squeezebox with Linksys WRT54G as client bridge) ** Wireless Internet radio Troubleshooting Wi-Fi Interference * Checklist of possible interference sources: ** Microwave oven ** 2.4 Ghz video or security camera link (X10). ** Municipal wireless network. ** Bluetooth devices (mouse, phone, PDA, headset, cell phone, etc.) ** Portable wireless TV camera used at sports events. ** Spread spectrum Frequency hopping cordless phones (e.g., Panasonic Gigarange) Note: 2.4 GHz phones are not an issue in the UK(Eur), as DECT phones operate from 1.88 GHz to 1.9 GHz. ** Wi-Fi (IEEE 802.11b/g) wireless keyboard, PDA, and/or cell phone. ** 2.4 GHz wireless gamepad and/or controller. ** RF Excited Lighting (e.g., Fusion Lighting). See Part 18 RF Lighting, A Potential "Extinction Level Event" For Communications Users Of The 2.4 GHz Band ** 2.4 GHz wireless baby monitor. ** 2.4 GHz ham radio operation. ** WISP (Wireless Internet Service Providers) which may be using non-Wi-Fi type of modulation (e.g., WiMAX). ** Breezecom/Alvarion/Symbol/Raylink spread spectrum frequency hopping networks. ** Western Multiplex or Proxim non-Wi-Fi wireless links (e.g., Lynx). ** HomeRF spread spectrum frequency hopping network. ** ZigBee IEEE 802.15.4 sensor wireless network. ** Microwave fruit drying oven, plastic mold preheater. ** Unstable high power Wi-Fi power amplifier spewing RF "garbage". * Resources on interference ** Minimizing 802.11 Interference Issues ** Stop the interference! * Checking for Wi-Fi networks ** Network Stumbler ** Kismet ** Hitchhiker * Non-interfering Wi-Fi channels Closely spaced Wi-Fi channels overlap, and signals on two different channels can interfere with each other, especially when they are less than 5 channels apart, with the amount of interference decreasing with increasing channel separation. (Thus channels 1 and 3 interfere less with each other than channels 1 and 2.) For minimum interference between different Wi-Fi networks, '''first try channels 1, 6, and 11', which have minimal overlap.'' Poor Signal * See Antennas. SSID Conflict :When two networks have the same SSID, wireless devices on one network may try to connect to the other network (because they look like the same network), which can cause problems. This can easily happen when two different networks use hardware from the same vendor with the same default SSID. To avoid such problems, '''configure a unique SSID' for your network that won't conflict with other networks, now or in the future.'' MAC Address Cloning